Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Vladimir Bierko kills Ivan Erwich. Jack obtains a data chip from Nathanson, Cummings' middleman. Chloe finds the name Omicron Corporation on the chip. Lynn figures out that everyone at CTU is working behind his back and has Buchanan taken into custody. Logan decides to give Bierko the route to the Suvarovs' motorcade. Martha jumps in their car at the last moment. Episode guide Previously on ''24'' * Lynn McGill convinces Charles Logan to let gas be released in the shopping mall. Logan agrees, but insists they find the other canisters. * Audrey Raines tries to talk Lynn out of releasing the gas, without success. * Jack Bauer says he has rewrote the codes and tells Polakov it's ready to go. Bill Buchanan gives him the code, but Bauer says the wrong code. Bauer says that the US must have changed the code, and Polakov knocks him out. * Some of the gas is released, but Jack is able to take out a terrorist. Polakov escapes and calls Ivan Erwich, who tells him to come back to him. * Curtis Manning and Bauer close in on the mechanics place where Polakov has gone. Erwich spots them and informs Polakov, who commits suicide as Bauer and Manning enter. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm. 03:00:00 Ivan Erwich walks into a dark room where a television station is broadcasting a story about the treaty signing, and encounters Vladimir Bierko. Bierko chastises him for wasting the gas on Americans, and kills Erwich. He then orders Andrei to reconfigure the triggers of the gas canisters. At James Nathanson's hideout, one of Nathanson's subordinates is pleading for his life, saying he doesn't know where Nathanson is. Bierko's man, Ostroff, pulls the trigger, killing Nathanson's man, then calls Bierko, saying he doesn't know where Nathanson is. Bierko wants him found. Nathanson is driving away from his compound quickly. He calls up an associate, "Alpha 7", whom he tells of Bierko's revenge. His associate notices someone in his office and is shot. Nathanson hears the shot and hangs up. Lynn McGill is on the phone. He gets Jenny's answering machine and asks her to return his keycard. Dwayne Thompkins stops Jenny from calling Lynn back, saying he is handling it. McGill's phone rings, it's President Charles Logan who is not pleased with the progress. When McGill tells him they've lost all leads, Logan says they should have released the gas at the mall like he ordered. McGill tries to explain, but Logan hangs up. 03:06:12 Bill Buchanan is starting a briefing in the situation room. McGill enters and wants to know where they are. Buchanan says they are looking at data and satellites, but McGill says they have no leads, and that if Jack Bauer had followed orders they'd be a lot closer right now. Audrey Raines says Bauer saved the lives of hundreds of innocent people and prevented the media from getting the story. Lynn wants to know why Audrey is defending Jack, and then insists that Bauer be brought in to CTU. Buchanan protests, but Lynn makes it clear it is an order. Buchanan calls Curtis Manning and tells him to bring Bauer in. Jack says that they can't find out Polakov's identity. Manning says he has to bring Jack into CTU, even though he knows McGill is just looking for someone to blame. Jack protests, but Manning says that even though he agrees with Bauer's actions, he has to bring him in. Curtis asks for Jack's gun, and Jack reluctantly agrees. 03:09:12 Audrey is protesting the decision, but Buchanan says there is nothing he can do. Audrey says Lynn isn't in control, and then another agent says she has a call. Nathanson is on the line and warns her not to trace the call or put someone else on the line. He identifies himself and asks to speak with Bauer. Audrey protests, but Nathanson points out he holds all the cards. Audrey patches him through. Nathanson says he wants protection, but Jack says he might kill Nathanson himself. Nathanson replies by saying the both don't want the nerve gas to go off on US soil. Nathanson gives him a meeting place and says to be there in 10 minutes. 03:11:47 Bauer enters the car with Curtis, and Curtis says things will be weird with Audrey, but he wants them to have a chance. As they stop at a stop sign, Jack punches Curtis then puts him in a sleeper hold. He tells Curtis not to fight it as Curtis becomes unconscious. 03:13:14 … 03:13:15 … 03:13:16 … 03:18:24 Lynn McGill is in his office when his phone rings. It's Curtis Manning saying Jack punched him after receiving a call and then escaped. He says that he said Audrey was on the phone, but might have been lying. Lynn chastises Curtis for letting Jack escape, and orders him back to CTU to start the search. 03:19:28 Lynn orders Chloe O'Brian to triangulate Bauer's position using his cell phone. He then goes over to Audrey Raines and asks her if she knows anything. Audrey lies, saying Jack and her have not been in contact, and promises to tell Lynn if she thinks of anything. Chloe says Bauer's cell is untraceable. Audrey calls Chloe and tells her she needs help hiding her call with Jack. As Lynn is looking into the records, Chloe says that she will be unable to delete just one call, and will have to delete them all. Audrey gives her the okay. 03:21:47 At the Presidential retreat, Charles Logan is watching news coverage. A reporter is talking about the treaty again. Mike Novick enters and says that a terrorist with control of the Sentox nerve gas is one the phone and the call is untraceable. Logan takes the call and Vladimir Bierko informs Logan that Ivan Erwich is dead and they never intended to kill innocent Americans. He demands the motorcade route of Yuri and Anya Suvarov so that he can attack Russians. He says that if Logan doesn't give up the route, he will kill more Americans. Logan says that wouldn't fit in his plans, and Bierko says that he better give him the route, in 15 minutes. Logan gets off the phone and tells Mike what Bierko said. Mike says that would destroy the treaty and relations with Moscow. Logan remains indecisive about the decision, but asks to have the route in hand for when he makes his decision. Novick reluctantly agrees. 03:24:13 … 03:24:14 … 03:24:15 … 03:28:24 Lynn McGill comes up to Bill Buchanan furious because Audrey Raines phone log has been erased. Bill seems surprised, but looks for himself. Bill says it's probably a glitch, but Lynn doesn't accept that answer, and believes Audrey deleted her log on purpose. McGill asks about Bauer and Raines' past, and Bill confesses that they had a personal relationship before Day 4. McGill thinks that Audrey knew Jack was alive, and Bill calls him paranoid. McGill doesn't want any of it, and blames Buchanan for all the leaps in protocol. 03:30:12 Jack Bauer shows up at the park and calls James Nathanson. Bauer gets directions and then tells Nathanson that he's a traitor, but Nathanson says he loves the USA. Bauer says he killed David Palmer, but Nathanson says it was unfortunate but necessary. Bauer says that he's heard Nathanson's reasoning from Walt Cummings and then, as he's entering the building, hears a helicopter. He tells Nathanson he has hostiles on him, and Nathanson prepares to meet Bauer on the roof. Bill approaches Audrey and asks her why McGill just grilled him on Jack and Audrey's relationship. Audrey says it's none of his business. Buchanan asks if Audrey helped break Jack out. Audrey pulls Bill aside and says that Nathanson called and said he wanted to talk to only Bauer. Bill wants to know why she didn't tell him, and Audrey said she panicked, and that she doesn't know his location. McGill walks up and says he wants to get updated on Department of Defense protocol, and Audrey agrees to help as Buchanan walks off. 03:33:05 Nathanson heads for an exit in a freight elevator. Bauer asks where he is, and then tells him to move to the stairs. Nathanson is forced to engage Bierko's men, killing one, but is chased by two others. Nathanson escapes to the roof but is shot in the leg; the two pursuers aim to kill, but are shot by Jack. Before Bauer can get to him, Nathanson is mortally wounded by a shooter in the terrorist helicopter. Jack returns fire and damages the chopper, forcing it to land elsewhere. Nathanson, in his dying breath, says there's a computer chip in his pocket, but dies before he can tell Jack anything more. Ostroff, the terrorist in the chopper which Jack nearly shot down, calls Bierko and tells him that another man came to help Nathanson. Bierko wants his idenity, but Ostroff could not identify him. Bierko wants him found and killed. 3:36:57 Audrey Raines is going over protocol with Lynn. Her phone starts to ring but she doesn't answer it until Lynn insists. Jack tries to tell her what happened, but Audrey transfers him over to Chloe under the guise that he is someone named Steve. Bauer asks Chloe to datamine a file he got, and Chloe tells him to upload it. Bauer asks what's going on, and finds out Lynn is trying to find him. He asks Chloe to keep this from Lynn, then changes phones. 03:38:16 … 03:38:17 … 03:38:18 … 03:42:33 Mike Novick brings in the file on the Suvarov's motorcade route. He makes it clear that if the Russians discover what they've done, it will be war. Charles Logan wants to run an analyas of the route, but Novick makes it clear that if they do that, they will be implicated. Martha Logan walks in and wants to know what's going on. She can't believe they're going to go through with the plans. She asks Novick to leave, then pleads with Charles to find another way. Martha can't believe her husband would send people off to certain death, but Logan says that it's not that simple. 03:46:03 Chloe O'Brian is trying to analyze the chips, but comes to a roadblock. She calls Bill Buchanan over and says she needs Audrey Raines help because the card had Department of Defense encryption codes that only Audrey can access. Buchanan agrees to try and get her away from Lynn. Buchanan pretends to be interested in the security break earlier, and he offers to help out. Audrey closes the window and the computer beeps as the codes are sent to Chloe. McGill becomes suspicious and, since he can't lock Audrey up, he has security arrest Buchanan. Audrey warns McGill that she's going to advise the Defense Department about his actions, and McGill tells her not to threaten him. 03:48:38 … 03:48:39 … 03:48:50 … 03:52:52 Jack Bauer gets a call from Chloe O'Brian, who has analyzed the chip. She said that it was programmed by Omicron, a company which Bauer recognizes. He has Chloe check to see if Christopher Henderson works there. She says he does, he's a vice president of a division. Bauer seems concerned and then asks Chloe to see the files. She says she can't send them because Lynn is watching everyone. She then tells Bauer that Buchanan is in holding. Jack still needs the files, and tells Chloe to find a way. 03:54:22 President Charles Logan is talking the decision over with Mike Novick. Martha Logan says she understands the President is in a no-win situation. Yuri and Anya Suvarov say goodbye to the President as Novick's phone rings. Logan escorts them away, and looks back at Novick, and nods. Novick gives up the route. Martha tries to convince Logan to cancel the plans, but he refuses. Vladimir Bierko goes over the route with his men. He points out the location he wants to strike the motercade at. Aaron Pierce breaks into the photography session and says they have to move now. Martha still tries to convince Charles, saying it's not too late, but Charles doesn't answer her. Martha seems very distraught, and comes up to Aaron, and says she will ride along. Pierce says he will ride in the front, Martha doesn't want him to, but he insists. Martha makes sure someone tells Logan where she is, then looks at Anya and says they'll have some time to talk. Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: He thinks that she’s been talking to you behind his back, which I guess she has. * Martha Logan: My God, Charles, you’re talking about murder! * Buchanan: Lynn's in charge. * Audrey: He may be in charge, Bill, but he's not in control. * Reporter: The world has become, quote, “measurably safer and more secure …” Dramtis presonae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff Co-starring * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown * Matt Huhn as Logan Secret Service Agent * Marci Michelle as Jackie * Terrence Wayne as The Man * Rick Garcia as Field Reporter * Tony Wayne as Archives CTU Worker Background information and notes * This episode's writers, Howard Gordon and David Fury, previously wrote episodes on the TV show Angel in 1995. Other writers who worked together previously on other shows are Robert Cochran & Evan Katz, (on the TV show JAG also in 1995), who wrote the previous episode Day 5 2:00pm-3:00pm. Along with Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff who worked with Cochran before on other televison shows. Day 509 509